Ojos achocolatados
by OlleiPattson
Summary: One-Shot. Todos humanos. Un regalo de cumpleaños para Bella Swan y su hija Renesmeé Cullen ¡PRIMER FANFICTION! Esta contado por el punto de vista de Charlie Swan, el nacimiento de Bella y el de Nessie. Espero les guste.


**Ojos achocolatados:**

Charlie PoV

Los nervios me carcomían, nada en el mundo se podía comparar a este momento. Padre, dentro de unos minutos seré el orgulloso padre de una niña, mi niña. Cuando Reneé me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada debo admitir que estaba asustado, sorprendido y nervioso; Reneé y yo somos una de esas parejas de la segundaria que al terminar se casaron, ella y yo somos felices, mas de lo que alguien puede ser en el mundo y ahora junto a esta bebita seremos mil veces mas felices.

Cuando recibí la llamada del hospital de que Reneé entro en trabajo de parto, fue como si el mundo temblara a mis pies y mi mente quedara en blanco, el suelo en el que pisaba había cambiado y estaba flotando, un nuevo sentimiento se unió a el nerviosismo, felicidad. Estaba feliz por que no solo seria padre sino que seria padre de una pequeña niña, una hermosa niña. Cuando llegue al hospital una enfermera me llevo a un cuarto, me entrego la ropa del hospital y se fue; me cambie lo mas rápido que pude en todo momento con la sonrisa mas grande que he tenido en mi vida.

Entre en la habitación donde Reneé estaba preparándose para dar a luz a nuestra pequeña niña. Las paredes eran blancas y al lado de la cama había todo tipo de materiales para el parto. Mire a la cama y ahí estaba mi mujer sudada y cansada, pero a pesar de eso, hermosa. Sonreí cuando la vi, ella abrió su palma derecha para que me acercara a ella; lo hice, tome su mano y la estreche. Me agache y bese su frente.

"Te amo" susurre contra su frente "gracias por darme el regalo de tener una familia."

En eso el doctor entro con unas enfermeras a sus talones. Se sentó en una silla en frente de Reneé y le dijo algo a una de las enfermeras en la habitación, luego se voltio a nosotros y sonrío calidamente.

"Bueno, Sr. y Srta. Swan" comenzó a explicar el doctor "esta bebe esta lista para salir y ver el mundo por primera vez" sonrío abierta mente y comenzó con las preparaciones de su trabajo. Cuando termino se volvió a sentar en la silla para comenzar el trabajo de parto. "¿esta bien, Reneé abre las piernas y no pujes hasta que yo te lo indique, de acuerdo?"

Reneé asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que se le pidió de inmediato.

Minutos después el cuarto que hace diez minutos me había parecido tranquilo se vio lleno de gritos de dolor y un aire de tensión, mi mano era apretada por la de Reneé más fuerte de lo que alguna vez apretó. Dar a luz a un bebe debe doler, pensé.

"¡Aquí viene!" exclamo el doctor con el rostro sudado por la tensión "puja una vez mas y esta aquí" dijo mirando a Reneé, cuya cara estaba deformada del dolor. "¡puja!"

Reneé grito y apretó mi mano una vez mas, al tiempo que el doctor la animaba a continuar. Segundos después Reneé cayo cansada en la cama y el llanto de un bebe lleno la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de escuchar un sonido tan hermoso que no se podía comparar a nada que habrá escuchado antes. Busque con la mirada a mi niña, pero solo alcance a ver un bulto rosado en los brazos de una enfermera de estatura baja. Voltee a ver a mi esposa y me sonrío, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Lo hice" murmuro casi inaudible "¿donde esta?" pregunto hablando de nuestra hija. Le iba a responder cuando sentí un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo. Me voltee para ver quien había perturbado mi momento con Reneé. Era la enfermera que se había llevado a mi hija, baje mi vista a sus brazos y ahí estaba, envuelta en una frazada color rosa, el pequeño bulto rosado, mi pequeña. La enfermera se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a mi hija y sonrío.

"¿Quiere cargarla?" me pregunto dando un paso hacia mi, yo solo alcance a asentir y formar una torpe cuna con mis brazos; la enfermera puso a mi hija en mis brazos a la vez que decía "mira, preciosa ese es tu papi."

En ese momento me di cuenta que era un padre, padre de una hermosa bebe. Mire a mi pequeña y me di cuenta que sus pequeños ojos estaban abiertos y me estaba mirando, lo que me sorprendió fue ver que sus ojos eran achocolatados, mis ojos. Sonreí al ver que mi hija había sacado algo de mi, mi hermosa pequeña hija tenia mis ojos.

En ese momento me asegure que cuidaría y amaría a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo...

Cuidaría de mi pequeña Isabella Marie Swan.

Diecinueve años mas tarde:

Me encontraba de nuevo entrando en el mismo hospital que hace diecinueve años sostuve a mi hija por primera vez; hoy era diez de septiembre, dos días antes del cumpleaños numero diecinueve de Bella, ella acababa de dar a luz a mi primera y única nieta. Mi Bella se caso al salir de la segundaria el año pasado con Edward Cullen el hijo del doctor más prestigioso de Forks, al contrario que su madre Reneé y yo su matrimonio duro más de un año.

Bella había entrado en trabajo de parto hace tres horas y por culpa del trabajo no pude ver a mi nieta al nacer. Por eso ahora estaba entrado al pasillo de la habitación de mi hija. Me pare enfrente de la puerta que la enfermera me señalo, toque tres veces y escuche un suave 'pase'. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba; Bella en la cama del hospital con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada blanca en sus brazos, a su lado Edward estaba embelesado viendo a su hija como yo hice la primera vez que vi a Bella. Camine hasta estar al otro lado de la cama que mi yerno. Y sonreí a mi hija.

"Hola, papa" murmuro suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "¿quieres sostenerla?" dijo mirando a su pequeña hija.

Extendí mis brazos hacia ella.

"Por favor"

Bella coloco a su hija en mis brazos, y yo la atraje a mi pecho. Mire a Bella con la curiosidad y le pregunte:

"¿Cual es su nombre?"

Ella me sonrío y miro a su esposo. El fue el que respondió.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen" dijo simplemente mirándome a mi y a su hija "Renesme por Reneé y Esme, y Carlie por Charlie y Carlisle" concluyo sonriendo.

Volví a mirar a mi nieta y me di cuenta que como su madre, tenia los ojos abiertos y sonreí aun mas al ver que eran achocolatados como los de su madre y los míos.

"La pequeña Renesmee Cullen tiene los ojos como su abuelo." le dije sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla rosada con mi pulgar. "Ojos achocolatados"

Si ella tenia los ojos como los de su madre y los míos, los ojos de los Swan. Ojos achocolatados.


End file.
